Inu Yasha in Horrorland
by AW555
Summary: When Kagome gets mad and goes back home, Inu Yasha follows her to apologise. When he goes through the well and ends up in a different world from hers what's he going to do? Made from Alice in Wonderland full of comedy as Inu Yasha tries to find Kagome and


AW555 : This is something I've always wanted to write but never fully conquered the idea. Now that I have I hope you guys enjoy. There is something that fascinates me about Alice in Wonderland I just love it. Anyway enjoy and review!

Disclaimer : I don't own Inu Yasha, anyone in it, or Alice in Wonderland, or anyone in it.

Story

Inu Yasha sighed as he waited for the spell to wear off. Of course he had said something stupid again and got himself sat. In five seconds it would wear off and he'd run after her. After Inu Yasha caught her scent he took off after her. He caught her right before she was about to jump in the well.

"Kagome wait!" he yelled at her.

Kagome looked at him with a blank look and said, "No time now Inu Yasha I must hurry."

Inu Yasha blinked then grabbed her arm, "What are you talking about?"

Kagome ripped her arm out of his hand, "I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!"

Kagome then jumped down the well and left a confused Inu Hanyou behind her. Inu Yasha then growled and jumped in after her. Right away when he looked up he realized something was wrong. Instead of a brown ceiling he looked up into a black and white checkered ceiling. He climbed out and his eyes widened at the site before him. He was in a small white and black checkered room. There was only a white table and a little door in the room with him.

"May I help you sir?"

Inu Yasha jumped and looked around, wondering where the voice came from.

"Down here,"

Inu Yasha looked down to find the door looking at him. His eyes widened again and he poked it.

"Sir if you don't mind please keep your fingers to yourself," the door said.

"Wh-what in the heck are you?" Inu Yasha asked.

The door blinked, "Well sir isn't it obvious that I'm a door?"

Inu Yasha glared at it.

"Ok whatever, have you seen a girl come through here? About 5,5, raven hair, green skirt and shirt?" Inu Yasha asked the door.

"Yes sir I have, she went on through though," The door replied.

"Then let me through," Inu Yasha said turning the knob.

"Not so fast sir. I'm locked and I think you know what to do to unlock me. Insert here," the knock said, opening it's mouth/keyhole.

Inu Yasha shuddered then started to undo his pants.

"NOT THAT," the door screeched, "I MEANT A KEY."

"Oh…right," Inu Yasha said.

After looking for a key and not finding one Inu Yasha got fed up and just stuck his finger in the keyhole, hoping he could pick the lock. All of a sudden the door bent down on his finger, leaving Inu Yasha yelping in pain.

"WHAT WAS THAT-for?" Inu Yasha noticed a weird purple liquid on his finger before fainting.

When Inu Yasha awoke he was tied to a tree.

"Gloin he's woken!" a voice said.

"I see that Groin!" another voice said.

Inu Yasha groaned and opened his eyes to see two fat twins dressed in yellow and red overalls.

"Who are you two?" he asked.

"I'm Gloin," one answered.

"I'm Groin," the other answered.

Inu Yasha twitched, "What am I doing tied to this tree?" he asked.

"We're going to feed you to that hungry Walrus," one of the twins said.

"Yes when he gets hungry he's quite mean and if we don't have supper for him," the other one shuddered, "We might be the meal!"

"Oh yes it was horrible about the poor poor carpenter," said the other twin, shaking his head.

That's when there was a rumble on the earth. Both of the twin's eyes widened and they squeaked, running around in circles. Inu Yasha cut fast through his ropes and waited to see this walrus. All of a sudden a huge gray creature with tusks sticking out of its mouth came out from behind some trees. Inu Yasha quickly moved as it reached out to grab him. Inu Yasha quickly got out of there, shuddering at the screams of the twins, not wanting to know what was happening to them.

Inu Yasha started walking down the only path he could find. After passing the same tree five times he sighed in annoyance and sat on a rock.

"Aw is the puppy tired?" a slinky voice said.

Inu Yasha looked around till he saw two blue eyes floating in the air.

"What now?" he groaned.

That's when the rest of the thing appeared. It was a purple and white striped cat. How odd, he thought.

"You are looking for the girl am I correct?" the cat asked.

Inu Yasha growled and nodded, "What about her?"

"I know which way she went and I'll tell you …for a price…." the cat smirked.

"Oh not again what is it with you gay weirdos," Inu Yasha went for his pants again.

The cat's eyes widened and he shrieked, "NO NOT THAT, I want you to get something back for me," he explained.

"Oh ok woo," Inu Yasha wiped his forehead, "what do you want me to get you?"

"There's a worm to the north of these woods. He has a lamp he stole from me. I want it back," the cat said, opening a whole new path unseen to Inu Yasha, "Follow this path and you'll know when you find him."

"Wait how will I find you after that?" Inu Yasha asked.

The cat just smirked and disappeared.

"WAIT oh darnit," Inu Yasha growled before following the path.

After a few more hours Inu Yasha saw sunlight for the first time in …well a long time. After walking for a few minutes in the sunlight he saw smoke coming over the top of the grass which was almost his height. Inu Yasha followed the smoke till he came to a blue worm sitting on a leaf.

"May I," The worm puffed an I out of his smoke, "help you?" It asked.

Inu Yasha growled and waved the smoke away.

"Yes you have something I need now hand it over," Inu Yasha told the worm.

The worm chuckled, "Now why would I," he puffed another I out of smoke, "do that?"

Inu Yasha, having a very bad day and tired of all this, grabbed the worm's smoking pipe, shoved it down the worm's throat then grabbed the lamp, and walked back to the forest. Soon after he walked into the forest he was greeted by a sly chuckle.

"I see you got my lamp back..in an interesting way," the cat chuckled more.

Inu Yasha threw the lamp at the cat, which could it with it's tail.

"There's your stupid lamp now tell me where Kagome is," Inu Yasha growled.

The cat chuckled and pointed his tail to the left of Inu Yasha and another path appeared.

"Follow this path till you come to a garden. There you will find some cards. Ask them where the queen is and they will take you to this Ka-go-me," the cat told Inu Yasha before slowly disappearing with more chuckling.

"What an annoying cat…" Inu Yasha said before taking off at top speed toward the gardens.

Once Inu Yasha got to the garden he could find no cards. How on earth could you ask a card anyway? Thinking he was tricked and tired, he sat down on a bench and closed his eyes. All of a sudden something wet slapped him in the face. He opened his eyes and spit out the wet liquid. That's when he saw human sized cards running around painting everything black.

"Hey, you guys!" Inu Yasha yelled at them.

They ignored him and kept working. Inu Yasha growled and grapped one of them by the neck. It squeaked and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Where is the queen?" he growled.

The card shakily pointed towards the right where there was a walk way through a maze that lead to a huge dark marble castle. Inu Yasha put the card down and walked towards the castle. Inu Yasha walked into the castle once he reached it.

"Who," a voice boomed, "dares to enter my domain without my permission?"

Inu Yasha looked up to see a beautiful woman in a huge throne. She had waist length wavy golden blonde hair. She had green eyes and had to be about 5,8. She wore a black dress with a black royal robe around her.

"Well?" she boomed again.

"My name is Inu Yasha and I…." he looked to his right to find it was a mistake.

There were two men in just loin cloths that looked familiarly like Naraku and Sesshomaru. Inu Yasha retched then shook his head and looked back at her.

"I'm looking for my friend Kagome and that cat said to come to you," he told her.

"Hm, so the Cheshire cat told you that did he? Did you ever consider he was lying? I have seen no girl in my castle as you can see I enjoy the presence of a man much more then a woman," the queen smirked and motioned to the two men in the corner.

Inu Yasha shuddered before he was ran into and knocked on his face. He looked up to see a green skirt.

"Kagome!" he said, getting up.

Kagome blinked as she looked at him.

"Inu Yasha what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I came after you to say I was sorry….. And after I found myself in this place I thought you might be in trouble.." he said.

Kagome laughed, "Inu Yasha you were forgiven already and I didn't need help I meant to come here. After I learned my love had been captured I had to save him."

"Your…love?" Inu Yasha asked, twitching.

"Kagome?" the Sesshomaru look a like said.

Kagome ran over to him and hugged him.

"Sesshomaru I was so worried!" Kagome looked at the queen, "Queen of Aces I beg you please let him go I'll do anything."

"Hm…" the queen looked like she was thinking then looked at Inu Yasha, "Well I don't see why a trade can't be in order I mean they do sort of look alike and he does have puppy ears," the queen smirked.

Inu Yasha's eyes widened as he realized what was going on.

"K-kagome," he begged.

Kagome smiled at him and she pulled Sesshomaru out of the castle, "Sorry Inu Yasha."

Inu Yasha screamed as the queen smirked evilly and started laughing as she crept closer and closer and closer to him…….

Inu Yasha screamed as he sat up from his sleeping position. He sighed in relief as he realized it was just a dream. He put his hand to his chest and took a deep breath. That's when he realized……no beads……his eyes widened.

"Honey what's wrong?" a blonde naked woman sat up and stroked his back…….

Inu Yasha screamed….

Sesshomaru woke up with a start and a smirk.

"How I love that dream," he said before turning over and going back to sleep.


End file.
